


Date Night

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger goes on a date with the Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Ginger sat at the bamboo table feeling blue. Another opportunity for them to finally leave this island gets foiled. All thanks to Gilligan. He had to go and wrap up those wires on the telephone line that had washed ashore that they managed to cut into and tap into a line to try and get help. It mad her so darn mad! The movie star knew that the sailor didn't mean to cause any harm and she really wasn't mad at him anymore. She was mad at the situation. She recalled saying before about how all those girls were being called for dates. Here she was stuck on this island. Never again would any man ever call her for a date. Come to think of it the one she was really upset with was that stupid telephone operator in San Diego. She wished she could reach through the line and strangle that lady! How dare she just disconnect the call! It was all that dumb woman's fault! Why couldn't she take Gilligan seriously! Ginger pouted her ruby red lips at the knowledge of knowing she will never have a man to escort her out for a night on the town again.

The Professor walked by holding a book in his hands. He looked over seeing the distraught looking actress pouting at the table. "Something wrong?" He asked of her.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how I am once again stuck on this awful island. I'll never have a date again for the rest of my life." Ginger sulked.

Closing his book the Professor sat down next to the starlet. "Ginger my dear I'm sure that another chance for us to finally leave this island will present itself."

"Yeah well that doesn't do me any good now. I was so looking forward to going back to Hollywood and the Ginger Grant Story. I thought I would have the most handsome man in town be my date for the movie premiere. Wear a stunning new gown…my hair swept up…diamonds…" She sighed picturing it in her mind then was snapped back to reality. "Now it will never happen."

"I'm sorry Ginger. I know it's hard." He said sympathetically. "I know how much you wish to be back in Hollywood and return to the big screen entertaining the masses."

"I know Professor." Ginger said with a small smile. "It's not your fault. And it's really not Gilligan's fault. Well it sort of is because he covered the wires but he was trying to be helpful. I'm not really upset with him. I'm just frustrated with this whole thing."

"I understand. It is very frustrating. Unfortunately there is not much we can do but just try to adapt the best we can to living here on this island. I would have to say I think we've done pretty well for ourselves." The Professor stated. "And I have to admit some of our adventures were pretty remarkable."

Ginger smiled a bit more. "Yeah I suppose so. Like that movie we did. Mr. Howell taking charge and coming up with a script. I have to admit it was fun being in front of the camera again. Even if the dialogue was a bit corny."

"You were quite remarkable." The academic remarked. "You looked so natural."

"Thank you Professor." Ginger said as she smiled at him. "You know you weren't too bad yourself even if you were hesitant about a love scene."

The Professor laughed a bit. "Yes I don't think Mr. Howell was too happy with me."

"Yes he was a bit testy but eventually you came around." Ginger grinned. "It turned out to be quite a scene. Don't you think so?"

"I would have to agree with that." The Professor answered.

The movie star frowned a bit again. "I suppose that will never happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh." Ginger said quickly. "Just that I'll never get to you know…perform on camera again you know in a love scene like that. You know Professor it gets quite lonely here with no man around."

The scholar turned his head towards her. "No man around?"

"Yeah there are none on this island." Ginger sighed placing her chin in her hand. "I had my pick in Hollywood. Now…nothing."

"Wait just a minute." The Professor said. "What exactly do you think I am?"

Ginger lifted her head up and place her bent arm down. "Oh Professor I didn't mean….I just meant…."

"You know I have an idea." He began. "How would you like to go out on a date?"

"A date? With who?" She questioned.

"Well." He said. "How about me?"

"You Professor?" Ginger said bewildered. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Why not? It would be fun and it would cheer you up. What do you say?"

A smile spread across Ginger's lovely face and her green eyes lit up. "Oh Professor I think that's a wonderful idea! I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"Splendid." He said. "Then a date it is."

"What time are you going to pick me up?" Ginger asked.

"Pick you up?"

"Professor a girl likes to be picked up for a date." Ginger explained. "Shall we say around seven?"

"Seven it is." He agreed. "I shall see you then."

Ginger nodded as she watched him walk off. A huge grin was on her face. She was going on a date! With the Professor! Oh how wonderful of him to wish to cheer her up! He was so thoughtful and…well cute…dreamy….She shook those thoughts from her head and hurried to her hut running inside.

A bewildered Mary Ann looked up from her sewing to see her famous friend digging through her closet. "What are you doing?"

"I have a date tonight." Ginger replied. "I want to look my very best."

"A date?" Mary Ann said puzzled. "With who?"

"The Professor." Came Ginger's somewhat muffled voice as she pulled out a few gowns.

The farm girl stopped her sewing for a minute and looked up. "The Professor? You are going on a date with the Professor?"

"He asked me." Ginger explained sorting through her gowns. "Which do you think?" She asked holding up her orange glitter gown and her white beaded gown.

"Wait a minute." Mary Ann said standing up. "What do you mean he asked you? What…how did this all happen?"

"Oh I was just feeling a bit blue about how I was never going to be on a date again. I mentioned about how all those girls were being called for dates and I was missing out. The Professor so kindly offered to take me out on a date, you know to cheer me up." Ginger replied. "It was so sweet of him."

"Yeah sweet." The brunette said still in a bit of shock. The Professor wasn't one to be very forward with women. In fact, he had hardly ever shown romantic interest in…well in her he hadn't that was for darn sure. Nothing he ever did or said showed he was the least bit interested in her in a romantic way. Ginger…well that was a whole different story. That man had been a little open about his affection for that redhead. She had seen it many times. Why he didn't do anything about it was beyond her. Mary Ann believed that Ginger and the Professor made the perfect pair. In fact, she recalled Mrs. Howell telling her about how she had planned to match them up but Mr. Howell spilled the beans. It miffed the socialite so much. Mary Ann wished that plan would have come to fruition. She would love to had been a part of that.

"Well." Ginger said holding her two gowns up. "Which do you think?"

Mary Ann picked the orange one and then advised the movie star she would help her get ready. The two agreed to not let Mrs. Howell in on the goings on. As much as they both adored the older woman, they did not want her to get more match making ideas in her head and start planning weddings. Both knew she would jump on that it a second if she found out. The two women asked Mr. Howell if he would be so kind as to keep Mrs. Howell occupied for the rest of the day. He said he would do his level best.

Professor's Hut

Roy Hinkley Jr was amazed at the turn of events. He had not meant to just ask Ginger out on a date, it just happened. He felt bad for her and well…it just sort of came out. Was he sorry? No he was most certainly not. He would never be sorry for asking Ginger out. Stunned was what he was that was all. The Professor just didn't think he had to courage but there it was.

The Skipper stood with his arms folded watching at the science man combed his hair. He could not believe the Professor had the guts to take action and ask out the beautiful Ginger Grant. He wasn't really jealous or miffed. Well a little miffed. That was only because he lost his bet to Gilligan. He had bet him awhile back that the Professor would never ask Ginger out. He was convinced of it. The two sailors set a time table. Two months. If in that time the science man did or didn't one would win the bet. Well Gilligan won and now he had to collect the firewood and the well water for a whole month!

Gilligan stood there with glee knowing that his big buddy lost the wager and had to do all that work for an entire month! Oh boy was he going to take a lot of hot baths! He knew that eventually Ginger would have to wear down that man of science and get him to ask her out. If anyone could do it it was Ginger that was for darn sure! He always believed that there was something between her and the Professor. He was certain of it. That's why after the movie was done and they saw that long over a minute kiss, they wagered their bet. Well he won! He couldn't be more happy!

"So." Gilligan asked. "What are you and Ginger going to do tonight?"

"Oh nothing fancy." The Professor replied. "Just a nice dinner and probably a stroll on the beach."

"You gonna kiss her?" The sailor asked.

The Professor turned a bit red as he fumbled fastening a button on his jacket sleeve. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ginger. You going to kiss her?" Gilligan asked again.

"I um…well I hadn't really…thought about that." The academic said.

Skipper shook his head. "Not thought about it? How could you not think of kissing her?"

"Well I…" The Professor stammered. "I mean I…well I have I just…I don't know if she…I mean I don't want to…."

"Listen to me." Skipper said. "You've know Ginger for a long time now. You know how she loves affection. Mostly from you."

"Me?" The Professor turned bewildered.

The sea captain rolled his eyes. "Yes you. You remember when Gilligan claimed there was another him on this island."

"There was Skipper honest there was!" The first mate declared.

"Yes Gilligan." The sea captain said still somewhat skeptical of that. "And you recall when this "Gilligan" lunged at Ginger and she ran away from him horrified? Who did she call out to? You. And when I had amnesia. I made a move on her. She cried for you. Duke gets aggressive with her and she takes off running. But you…you go in and nuzzle her neck and does she get offended? No. She delights in the gesture. And she was pretty darn eager to lock lips with you in the jungle tricking Duke and for the movie. So she is going to be expecting that you kiss her tonight."

"Oh." The Professor said feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"My advice to you is to not let her down." The Skipper said.

"Oh." Was all the academic could say. He had never felt more nervous and anxious in his life. He hadn't….but this wasn't supposed to be a romantic date. Was it? He was just…Ginger was just feeling blue….He had wanted…Oh what did he get himself into? He was more confused than ever and he couldn't back out of it.

The Professor picked up a bouquet of flowers he had picked for Ginger and started out of his hut. He walked with nervousness toward Ginger's hut. His palms were sweaty and he felt flush. The academic pulled at his collar and approached the door. Carefully he knocked.

The door opened and there stood looking like a heavenly vision in orange was Ginger. He could not take his eyes off of her. Her beautiful red locks swept on top of her head in an elegant bun revealing her slender white neck. The stunning gown that showed of her curves. And of course that intoxicating fragrance she wore that pulled him in each time.  
"Hello Ginger." He finally managed to spit out.

"Hello Professor." She smiled.

"Um you look um….you look…"

Ginger giggled. " Thank you Professor." She said. She noticed the flowers in his hands. "Are they for me?"

"Oh yes…I…here you are.." He said handing them to her.

"They are quite beautiful." Ginger said sniffing them.

"So are you." The Professor said.

Ginger grinned. "Professor!" She gently chided. "Why I never heard you speak that way before."

The academic turned a bit red. "Um…well I..it's true."

Ginger giggled and placed the flowers in a vase. She then walked back to her date. "Okay let's go." She said taking his arm.

He led her to the supply hut which was transformed into a dining area for the two. There were two plates set out with a single candle in the middle. "Professor this so romantic." She cooed. "Better than anything in Hollywood."

The two settled in and began their dinner. Ginger told stories about Hollywood which the Professor found most charming. She mentioned a party she had attended solo on the account of her date canceling saying he was sick. Well she caught him at that very party with another girl no less! He had thought she wouldn't attend since he had stated he couldn't go. He stammered something stupid and she shoved him and the "tramp" he was with into the pool fully clothed. Everyone laughed at the sight. The Professor was rather amused at the image of this poor pitiful man enduring the wrath of Ginger Grant. He did concur that it did serve the fellow right.

Ginger listened to him tell about his life in Ohio. How he spent most of his time in the library doing tons of research as he had a very demanding job that required it. He didn't seem to mind it too much. He enjoyed learning about a different things. The Professor did also teach a science class. Ginger grinned stating all the female students must have adored him. This caused the scholar to be flustered and admit he did occasionally get a "love note" or two but he quickly discarded them and would never dream of acting on it.

Ginger asked about the other female teachers and if he ever dated them. He confessed that he hadn't. He did not like the idea of dating someone he was working with. It was just too complicated. When pressed further he admitted that he had a very brief fling with a female colleague at the research center. They didn't exactly do that but the woman did enough to…well he was not too comfortable with the whole thing so he broke it off. Rhonda, which was her name, was not too happy with him and to "get even" she slept with his so called best friend Mitch Connors.

Ginger was livid at the story and said if she ever ran into that woman, she would be sorry! "What a horrible woman!" She declared. "How dare she act like that!"

The Professor said he decided since then to not get too heavily involved with anyone. Rhonda was a mistake and he knew it. He dated a few women but nothing grew out of it. Meaning he went out with them once and rarely a second time. He was happy with his world of science.

The pair were now walking along the beach and Ginger looked over at him. "Professor are you still happy?"

"Am I still happy?" He asked confused.

"You said before you were happy with your world of science and doing your research. Exploring the island and everything. Are you still happy with just that?"

"I was." He confessed.

"You were? What do you mean?"

The Professor stopped and turned towards his date. "I was until…I met you."

"Me?"

"Ginger when I met you I…"

"What?"

He glanced over at the ocean and then down at the sand before looking back up. "I mean you are so damn beautiful it drives me crazy. So unnervingly beautiful that I forget what I'm doing or thinking when you are around. I lose focus….I can't concentrate. My hands get.."

"Shaky?" Ginger smiled.

"Yes that would be it. You do a very good job acting like you are glamour when the truth is I know there is more to you than that. I can see it and I….Ginger what I'm trying to say is that….I think…no not think….I don't know exactly when it happened but I know that somewhere in the middle of setting out on a cruise on the Minnow, getting stranded and trying to survive living on this island that I've fallen quite helplessly in love with you." The Professor could not believe he just confessed all this but there it was.

Ginger stood there momentarily not saying a word. She looked at the man before her who stood there in silence waiting for her reaction. "Professor." She began. "I have to say I'm quite…I never thought that you would ever…I didn't think a man like you would love someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I'm….well I'm not like Mary Ann. She's what every man wants. A great cook, terrific with the thread and needle, very domestic. Just the kind of girl a man would want to be his wife."

The Professor moved closer. "Not every man." He said.

"Huh?"

"I said not every man. I don't want someone like Mary Ann. I don't need someone like Mary Ann. What I need is….you. I want you. I want a woman just like you. Someone who is worldly. Has experience in life. Sophisticated, charming….that is you. If I was to marry anyone it would be you. I love you. You are exactly the type of woman I wish to be mine. I don't want a simply naïve childlike female. I don't mean to put down Mary Ann., She is very sweet and friendly to everyone but she's not for me and never will be. I can't see her as anything more than a young girl. You…you are exactly what I would look for in…I love you so much Ginger. You the only woman in a long time who…well you actually take a real interest in what I do. You told me once that you loved science because it was so scientific. You were always a great help to me in my lab. You helped me understand love. More than you will never know. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Professor what are you saying?" Ginger asked.

"I'm saying that I love you and I don't want anyone else to have you. I want you to be mine. Forever. The only question is…Ginger do you love me?"

"Professor I…" Ginger was too stunned to speak. The Professor just confessed all this to her.

He gently touched her cheek and ran his fingers down her neck. She felt a shiver go up her spine from his touch. Before she could say anything he pulled her into his arms and brought his lips to hers. Ginger found her arms winding around his neck as he held her even closer. The kiss seemed to last forever. Neither of them were eager to break away.

Finally the kiss broke and Ginger still was rendered speechless. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. Everything she felt as the Professor kissed her was more than she ever bargained for. Never had any man kissed her in such a manner.

The Professor gently kissed the side of her head before they resumed their stroll on the beach. Ginger didn't say much as she couldn't get that amazing kiss out of her mind. A part of her was hoping it would occur again.

Their night came to an end as the Professor walked her back to her hut. "Good night Ginger." He said.

"Good night Professor." Ginger replied.

Not being able to help himself he brought her back into his arms and kissed her once more. Ginger's hands found their way inside his shirt and began pawing at him. He deepened the kiss more and Ginger melted against him. They broke away and Ginger gazed at the Professor as if to say she did not wish their date to end. She wanted to be with him. More than anything she wished to spend the entire night wrapped up in his strong arms. He gently kissed her forehead before walking away.

The movie star stood there frozen in place. She could not get her legs to move to turn around and head into her hut. They would not listen. As if by their own will, her feet began to move one in front of the other, marching towards the hut of a certain blue eyed man of science. As if on it's own accord, her arm raised itself and her hand gently rapped on his door. It had opened and he said nothing as he saw her standing there. Ginger opened her mouth to speak but words would not come. She tried to form them but nothing would come out. It seemed like an eternity before she finally located her tongue and said "I love you Professor."

He gently placed his arms around her pulling her in close. His hand gently touched her bare back and he whispered "I know."

She smiled as he lifted her up and brought her inside shutting the door behind them. He carefully placed her down.

"So now that you have me here." Ginger began with a gleam in her green eyes and a sultry smile across her lovely face. "Just what are you going to do with me?"

The Professor lifted his hand and gently cradled her elegant white neck. He then leaned in closer and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. His arms then went around her trim body and held her tight as the kissed was deepened. Ginger made a small sound of joy as she circled her arms around his neck. Their lips parted as they stood inside the small hut. Their eyes fixated on one another. The redhead smiled at her companion and said in a voice as smooth as silk. "Mmmmm I like that idea."

He said not a word as he brought his lips back to her own. Their kiss was more passionate then the previous and things were starting to heat up even more. The Professor began to concentrate on the soft ivory skin of her neck much to Ginger's delight. If there was anything in the world the starlet loved, it was the Professor kissing and nuzzling her neck.

Her mind retreated back to the first time he had nuzzled her and it sent thrills throughout her body. She smiled as her hand clutched his shoulder and her other hand was at his side. The academic lifted his head away from the intoxicating scent of her skin and gazed deeply into her emerald eyes. She felt herself being pulled into tighter and his lips on hers once again. Ginger felt for sure her legs were going to give out on her. The amount of emotions that raged all through to her very soul was beyond her own comprehension. No man was ever going to cause this. Not a chance.

The Professor released the kiss from her and Ginger gave him a smoky look before her hands went to the front of his shirt pulling apart the buttons one by one until the entire thing was open. Her hands glided along his muscular tone body wishing to feel every last bit of him. She smiled in a seductive manner before placing little kisses on his chest. His arms held her as he pressed her closer to his body enjoying it all. Ginger lifted up her head and she reached up running her fingers through his sandy brown hair before both of her hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. "That's better." She said sensually.

"Not quite." He replied. He reached around her his hands grazing her back causing her to shiver a bit before his fingers found the zipper to her dress and carefully pulled it downwards. He then gently slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders until the entire thing hit the floor. The Professor's blue eyes took in her near perfect exquisite form. "Now it's better."

Ginger giggled. "Professor! What you said!"

The redhead was in his arms once more as his lips sought her own. The temperature inside the hut seemed to increase by at least 15 degrees. His hands went over her entire body seeking out her dangerous curves. Ginger felt her heart pounding and her pulse racing. She was not sure how she would feel being in this…situation…with the Professor. She thought it may be a little strange and be just a tad awkward but it did not feel that way in the least. It felt right. As if this was where she was meant to be. With this incredible man.

The Professor broke away for a minute to gaze upon the amazing redhaired goddess in his arms. "I love you so much." He said. "I have never loved any woman like I love you. I don't think I ever allowed myself to feel any of the things I feel when I'm around you. You are everything in the world to me. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Darling you will never lose me." Ginger assured. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"I just." He started before picking up her hand and placing sweet kisses on it. "I don't want you to feel as if you are just settling for me because that's all that is available to you."

Ginger shook her head. "Professor I'm not settling for you. I do have two other options on this island. Skipper and Gilligan. I don't want them. I'm not the least bit attracted to either one of them. Yes I know that I had been flirtatious with Gilligan but you have to understand that it was just an act. I don't have feelings of love for him. I never had. Yes he is kind of cute but not in that way. At least not to me. More like in a kid brother type of way if I'm being honest. He's a sweet boy and that's all he will ever to be to me. A boy. I don't want a boy. I want a man. Yes Skipper is a man but not the man I want. He's too loud and broody for my tastes. He's the type of man that would like to have a good time with a girl but would not wish to pursue it any further. I have more classic elegant tastes. I want romance. I want a man to sweep me off my feet. He could never do that and I don't wish for him to. But you." She smiled her hands on his bare shoulders. "You are just the type of man I want. You are calm and logical. Have a cool head. And you know how to romance a girl like me. You are more charming than you give yourself credit for."

Ginger paused to place a soft kiss against his lips. She then continued. "You Roy Hinkley are exactly the type of man I want and need. I don't need anymore than you. I don't need to be back in Hollywood with a dozen men to choose from. I made my choice. It's you.

Even if we had not gotten shipwrecked, I would still pick you above anyone else. You understand how dramatic I can get and you know what to say to make it better."

"That's because my dear I know your heart. I know you. I may not have the most experience with women I admit that but that doesn't mean I'm not observant. I know you want someone to love you for who you are. I do. I love you. Everything. From the way you wear your hair to your endless make-up regimens to your wardrobe choices. I most especially love the way you are when you are being my lab assistant. You take it so seriously as if we are conducting an experiment so important that it will change the world even though all we are doing in making soap or some other bath product. And I also highly enjoy the way you play the role of a psychiatrist. I have never known a woman to take interest in psychology like that. There are many sides to you that I'm pretty sure were hidden from everyone in Hollywood. I suppose you may have had to hide them in order to play the game. You don't have to play that game here. You can be yourself and I happen to like that self. Very much."

Ginger smiled at him. "Darling there are different sides to you too. More than just science. Like the way you help me rehearse. I know that everyone else probably thinks I'm being silly and why am I rehearsing scenes when no movie is being made. But you take me seriously and you genuinely want to help me. I could see it. That time you were helping me and got a nose bleed. I know you felt like you let me down. You didn't. You were actually wonderful. It was nice to see that you would attempt to be a part of my world. True maybe you won't win any Oscars but so what. It meant the world to me that you cared. And you never made any of us feel stupid either. Whenever we didn't understand something you patiently explained so we would understand. And Professor I will not forget the way you figure out how to stop that volcano from destroying our island. It was so sweet of you to keep it to yourself at first so we would not be frightened. You cared so much about making sure we were safe and didn't panic." The movie star pressed herself closer much to the Professor's enjoyment. "You recall when that Randolph Blake thing happened? The whole mystery behind his death?"

"I do." The Professor stated.

"Well when Mary Ann and I heard about it we were scared that there was a murderer loose on our island. Mary Ann didn't know what we should do. I told her without hesitation we should go to you. I told her that you would keep us safe. For some reason I always felt safe with you. I suppose that's why I always ran to you. I can't explain the reason I just did. Maybe it was because you were different than most men. You treated me differently. Yes Skipper and Gilligan are wonderful and they would do everything in their power to protect me if I was in any danger but with you…I don't know it's different. I suppose it's because they are sailors and my experience with sailors in the past was that they usually wanted something from a girl. I'm not suggesting that Skipper and Gilligan are like that but the looks that I've gotten from Skipper from time to time…it sort of led me to believe that. Gilligan has not looked at me in such a manner but sometimes I do wonder if thoughts enter his head. I'll be honest I don't rather like the idea of them thinking…it makes me uneasy. Yes I know that I have a way of vamping it up around the island I won't deny it but the truth is, I was doing that more for you. I wanted you to notice me. I guess in a way with Skipper and Gilligan, I don't know I thought maybe they would talk and then you would…I know it's stupid but I know how men talk about women and I figured that perhaps anything they may say would spark your interest."

"Ginger my beautiful Ginger." The Professor said holding her close. "You had my full interest the second I boarded the SS Minnow and found your gorgeous self sitting there with your incredible legs crossed filing your nails with the sun shining down on your stunning red hair. You looked like a heavenly vision. I believe that may have been the precise moment I fell in love with you. I was at a loss as to what exactly hit me. Maybe I wished to deny it. I can't deny it anymore. I'm done with hiding and pretending. I love you and I'll never want another. Not ever. Now my dear I think we've done enough talking."

Ginger giggled.

"You are driving me crazy standing there looking like the lovely goddess you are." With that he pressed his lips back to hers and things were heating up once again.

Ginger was swept up and carried over to the Professor's bed and set down. He leaned over her brushing her hair away from her face. "I love you." He said before crushing his mouth onto hers. Ginger's arms went around him holding him close.

The academic broke away for just a moment to ask something that had entered his mind. How she would feel about it he didn't know but if he didn't say something he was never going to get up the nerve to. "Ginger how would you feel about….marrying me."

Ginger's eyes went wide and she gasped in disbelief before speaking. "Marrying you?"

"Yes. I…Ginger I know it may be crazy. But the truth is we all know each other pretty darn well on this island. There are only seven of us. We are pretty much in on another's lives day in and day out. I know that I can't spend one more minute without having you…"

He was interrupted by Ginger placing a kiss on his lips. She broke away and smiled. "Of course I'll marry you." She grinned. "But darling I think you were right. No more talking."

Their lips met again and their burning passion surged. His hands explored her voluptuous body and Ginger's head went back feeling a most pleasant sensation as he located a most intimate area. "Oh God.." She moaned softly. The Professor's fingers pressed deeper in her and she writhed with excitement on the bed. "Professor…" She her hands clutched the pillow her head was resting upon. Her cries of pleasure filled the entire hut as he was bringing her to the very edge. She could feel something building and it was about to be unleashed. He hotly kissed her and whispered seductively to her which caused her internal temperature to skyrocket. "Yes darling…Oh…Oh….Oh God don't stop Professor…." Her back arched and she cried out his name before falling limp on the bed.

The Professor gently placed kisses down her neck. Never had he seen her look more intoxicating. The look of total euphoria on her lovely face was by far the sexiest sight he had ever seen. He loved seeing her like that and wished to see more.

Ginger smiled at him. "I love you." She purred.

He placed a single kiss on her lips before they drifted down to her breasts. His tongue went against her hard nipple and Ginger sighed feeling a million thrills running all over her body. "Professor…." She whispered.

He lifted his head for a second and said to her in a slightly heated voice. "Call me Roy."

The starlet nodded hoping he would return the most wonderful thing he had been doing. Not disappointing her at all, his tongue went back to her breast running all over it. He then turned his attention to her other breast and the actress thought she would lose her mind. How he knew to do these things she had no idea and she did not care. What mattered was it showed her how much he loved and desired her. Her eyes went wide as she felt something incredible on her lower body. Apparently he felt she deserved even more pleasure and he worked his mouth upon her. "Aaaaahhh…." She groaned. "Oh…Oh….Roy…" Her head went back and she thought her body was going to explode into flames. Her climax came on strong and she felt very hot and sweaty.

The Professor lifted himself back up touching her cheek noting the look of satisfaction in her eyes. Ginger smiled to herself and propped herself up on the bed. "Darling." She said seductively. "You shouldn't miss out on all the fun.."

Somehow the way she said the word "fun" was incredibility erotic to him. They switched positions and she leaned over him. Ginger gave a sly smile as her hands went to his belt unbuckling it. It was pulled out of the loops and thrown down to the floor with a flourish.  
"Now…let's see what's in here…" She said as she unzipped his tan trousers. Her eyes shined seeing the bulge. "Professor…" She said with a giggle. "What exactly have you been hiding from me.." She carefully pulled down the barrier and gasped. "Wow." She said in awe. "Darling…" Her green eyes clouded over with desire. "I have to have that."

The Professor lifted his hand touching her red silky hair. "It's all yours my love." He stated.

Ginger shimmied off her undergarment and straddled his body. She groaned softly as she felt him now inside her. "Oh God…" Her head went back a bit as he felt so wonderful. The actress began grinding against him moving her pelvis up and down. Her breathing was becoming more rapid…"Oh yes Professor Hinkley….Oh God…"

His eyes fixated on the two hard beads on her breast. Like perfect berries. It caused him to get even more aroused than he already was. He could feel himself stiffen more and Ginger appeared to be appreciative of this. He pressed the movie star closer to him. The redhead rode his body hard calling out his name over and over.  
His own breathing was turning into hard pants and he could hardly contain what she was causing inside him. All the feelings were exploding. Nothing could ever be as amazing as what was happening. "Ginger." He groaned. "Ginger…."

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself swiftly moved underneath him as he continued what she had begun. "Roy…Oh Roy…." Her arms wrapped around him and held on tight. His thrusts were getting harder and deeper and she loved every second.  
Finally she let out what was built up and she cried out his name. He then followed calling out her name before collapsing on top of her. Ginger smiled lightly stroking his hair as he placed sweet loving kisses on her chest. "Mmm…" She sighed. "That was heavenly."

"I would agree with that conclusion." He said lifting himself up and kissing her lips. "You are incredible. I love you."

"Roy darling I love you too." She said with a dreamy expression on her face. "I can't wait to marry you."

They kissed for a few minutes before it started up once again. Afterwards Ginger laid happily cuddled up in his arms just enjoying the beauty of it all. She meant what she said before. She didn't need anything more than her wonderful Professor Roy Hinkley Jr.

The End.


End file.
